La Lumière des Ténèbres
by MissRoseB
Summary: Tome 7- Harry décide finalement de finir ses études à Poudlard. Mais quand une nouvelle élève débarque, comment gérer une Hermione malade de jalousie, cerner un Draco Malfoy plus qu'étrange et tenter de réprimer ses sentiments envers une certaine rousse tout en se concentrant sur la quête des Horcruxes? Lisez pour le découvrir !
1. La Mission

_**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, alors soyez indulgents et surtout, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :3 **_

_Disclaimer: Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, sauf quelques persos qui sont issus de mon imagination_

**La Lumière des Ténèbres**

**Chapitre 1: La Mission**

Dans une rue sombre un soir d'été, une faible lumière s'échappait d'une chambre se situant tout en haut d'un vieil hôtel délabré. Dans cette chambre se trouvait une jeune fille à la peau foncée profondément endormie dans son lit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés tout autour de son visage crispé. Soudain elle se réveilla en sursaut, se prenant le bras gauche dans la main. Elle avait l'air d'avoir mal, mais après quelques instants, elle se ressaisit. Elle sortit de son lit, ébouriffant ses longs cheveux bouclés et jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil qui indiquait 23h57 et se dirigea vers une armoire située au fond de la pièce. Elle l'ouvrit et se vêtit d'un pantalon, d'un t-shirt,d'une veste et de bottes noirs. La jeune fille se dirigea ensuite vers sa table de chevet et se recouvrit la tête de la cagoule noire qui s'y trouvait. Enfin, elle saisit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur elle en fermant les yeux. Elle se volatilisa dans un CRAC! sonore.

La jeune fille se re-matérialisa au milieu d'un sinistre cimetière. Elle alla vers le cercle de Mangemorts, qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, avec en son centre Lord Voldemort, leur maître à tous.

-Te voilà enfin, Betsown, dit le mage noir de sa voix sifflante.

Il se tourna vers les autres Mangemorts et expliqua :

-Je vous présente Rose Betsown. Cette jeune fille fait partie de mes fidèles depuis la mort de ses parents, il y a douze ans.

Puis s'adressant à Rose il dit:

-Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne t'ai rien confié d'important, mais cela va changer. A présent Harry Potter est seul. Piège-le et amène le moi. Découvre ses plans. Elimine ses amis s'il le faut. Et vous autres, je vous interdit d'intervenir compris? Pas comme avec l'autre incapable de Malefoy!

-Oui, Maître, murmura l'assistance

-Vous pouvez y aller, dit leur maître.

Le cercle des Mangemorts se rompit et peu à peu ils disparurent en transplanant. Rose fit de même.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit, élaborant déjà un plan pour accomplir la plus prestigieuse mission que son Maître lui ait confié.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A quelques de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme de presque dix-sept ans fixait le plafond de sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Harry Potter avait l'air d'un garçon ayant grandi en très peu de temps. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient désordonnés, en bataille sur son crâne comme toujours. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude si éclatant d'habitude, étaient éteints et marqués par la fatigue. Et ceci à cause de toutes les pertes qu'il subissait depuis des années.

D'abord ses parents, assassinés par Lord Voldemort, le dangereux mage noir sadique et psychopathe , ennemi juré d'Harry. Puis son parrain Sirius Black, tué par sa propre cousine , Bellatrix Lestrange, fidèle Mangemort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, le professeur Dumbledore son plus grand protecteur, celui qui lui avait tout appris de lui et sa famille. Il avait été tué par le professeur Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard. Rogue. Rien que ce nom donnait l'envie de vomir à Harry. Cette espèce d'ordure les avait tous trahis. Comment avait-il réussi à tous les duper, même Dumbledore? Mais surtout, comment Dumbledore avait-il pu lui accorder son entière confiance? Ce dont Harry était sûr c'était que Rogue était un Mangemort et que si jamais leurs chemins se croisaient, il ferait payer très cher sa trahison à ce cher Severus.

En ce moment, Harry pensait effectivement à ça, mais ses pensées dérivaient toujours vers le même sujet : Ginny Weasley. L'année passée, les sentiments d'Harry envers la soeur de son meilleur ami, qu'il avait d'abord interprétés comme fraternels, s'étaient révélés amoureux. Grâce à la victoire de l'équipe de Gryffondor lors de la finale du championnat de Quidditch de Poudlard, ses sentiments ayant fait surface, Harry et Ginny étaient sortis ensemble, ce qui avait fait du bruit à Poudlard. Ils avaient filé le parfait amour jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais pourtant, lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Harry avait rompu. Il pensait franchement que c'était le meilleur moyen d'empêcher Voldemort d'utiliser une nouvelle une nouvelle fois Ginny contre lui. Ginny, elle ne s'y était pas opposée, l'air de comprendre ses raisons.

Harry tapa violemment son oreiller."Encore ce fichu mage noir qui me gâche la vie!", pensa-t-il.

Il était vrai qu'à cause de Lord Voldemort, Harry n'avait jamais eu une vie vie facile et voilà que par-dessus tout s'ajoutait une ou plutôt des difficultés de plus: les Horcruxes de Voldemort. Ces objets renfermant un septième de l'âme du seigneur noir. Grâce à ses Horcruxes, Voldemort était devenu quasiment immortel. Harry devait tous les détruire s'il voulait achever ce monstre.

Suite à tous les événements de l'année précédente, Harry avait décidé: de rompre avec Ginny donc, et de ne pas retourner à Poudlard afin de se consacrer à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Il voulait bien entendu accomplir sa mission seul, mais il savait parfaitement que ses deux meilleurs amis le suivraient où qu'il aille.

Dans sa tête, Harry se préparait un circuit à effectuer pour mener à bien sa mission. Tout d'abord, il se rendrait à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, puis il irait faire un tour à Godric's Hollow, là où tout avait commencé pour lui. Ensuite il se rendrait à Little Hangleton, le village de Voldemort. Enfin il irait peut être à la boutique Barjow et Beurk. Il ferait ce parcours après le mariage de Bill et Fleur afin de pouvoir parler de ses projets avec ses amis...

A ce moment-là, Harry tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 00h13. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans !Bientôt il pourrait s'en aller de cette maison qui n'était pas la sienne. Son attention se porta vers la fenêtre. Il s'attendait à voir, comme chaque année, taper sur le carreau des hiboux lui apportant ses habituelles cartes d'anniversaire. Mais il n'y avait rien derrière la fenêtre. Son regard se détourna vers son bureau et là il remarqua les deux lettres posées dessus. Il se leva, prit la première et reconnu le seau de Poudlard. Il la lu :

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard rouvrira ses portes le premier septembre. Cependant compte tenu des événements de la fin de l'année passée, je prendrais le poste de directrice, laissé vacant par notre regretté directeur, Albus Dumbledore. D'importants changements sont effectués autour de l'école afin d'assurer la sécurité des élèves et la vôtre en premier lieu. Le ministère de la Magie étant très têtu, le conseil d'administration et moi-même avons dû batailler pour que notre vénérable école reste ouverte. J'espère donc ainsi que vous honorerez les autres élèves de votre présence à la rentrée. Ceci dit, je vous informe que votre examen de transplanage aura lieu le 28 Août, au ministère, et vous souhaite un bon anniversaire (en espérant que vous n'abuserez pas de vos pouvoirs...)

_Sincères salutations, Minerva Mcgonagall._

Harry acheva sa lecture une pointe d'amertume dans le regard. A priori, le professeur Macgonagall comptait sur sa présence à Poudlard pour que l'école reste ouverte. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'y retourner. Mais il n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur que ce non-retour prenait. Le monde magique entier comptait sur lui pour le débarrasser de Voldemort et les parents d'élèves de Poudlard ne sentaient leurs enfants en sécurité à l'école que si le « Survivant » s'y trouvait aussi. Pour Harry, il fallait absolument faire comprendre à ces parents affolés que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr, que « l'Elu » y soit ou non. Les yeux d'Harry se détournèrent de la lettre du professeur Mcgonagall pour se poser sur la seconde. Il la prit, l'ouvrit et la lu :

_Cher Harry,_

Joyeux anniversaire !(t'es enfin majeur vieux !). Merlin ! Si tu voyais la maison ! On l'a métamorphosée pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Mais cela dit, comme nous l'a judicieusement fait remarqué maman, il nous reste beaucoup de boulot ! Elle est tout le temps sur les nerfs depuis que Fred et Georges sont à nouveau à la maison. Ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des bêtises en essayant tous leurs nouveaux produits sur nous (enfin, sur moi en particulier) . Au fait, Hermione est arrivée la semaine dernière. Elle est d'une grande aide, avec Ginny. Toutes les deux nous facilitent vraiment la tâche, on a même le temps de faire des pauses, c'est pour dire! Ah oui ! Papa vient te chercher demain matin à onze heures et demi. Tiens toi prêt !Sinon, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tes Moldus te traitent bien. Bonne chance pour les quelques heures que tu as encore à passer avec eux !

Ton meilleur ami, Ron.  
PS : J'allais oublier ! Hermione et le reste de ma famille te souhaitent un Joyeux Anniversaire !  
  
Harry était heureux de quitter la maison des Dursley, le matin même et de façon définitive qui plus est ! Il était excité de retrouver la famille qu'il considérait comme la sienne et ses meilleurs amis. Mais surtout, il était pressé de découvrir comment se déroulait un mariage sorcier. Il était certain que ce moment serait un des derniers événements heureux avant longtemps. Harry retourna à son lit, la lettre de Ron en main, et pour la première fois de puis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive il s'endormit paisiblement, sombrant dans un lourd sommeil, pour une fois, non peuplé de cauchemars.


	2. La Solitude

_**Voilà rapidement la suite, mais ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme! ^^**_

_Disclaimer: Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, sauf quelques persos qui sont issus de mon imagination_

**Chapitre 2: La Solitude**

5h53 du matin. C'était l'heure à laquelle Ginny s'était réveillée. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée au Terrier, dormir avait été une option pour elle. Réfléchir était sa seule priorité. Des milliers de questions sans réponses tournaient dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Harry à se séparer d'elle? Quelles étaient les choses qu'il devait faire seul? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'aider? Ginny était perdue. Tellement, que pour sa famille, elle semblait presque étrange.

Elle n'ignorait pas les interrogations des autres à son sujet : Hermione lui avait rapporté une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Molly. A priori, la mère de Ginny lui avait posé beaucoup de question sur l'attitude de la jeune fille. En effet, plusieurs fois par jour, la jeune rousse avait des sautes d'humeur et disparaissait parfois pendant quelques heures. Autrement, le reste du temps elle était parfaitement normale et se donnait même à fond pour avancer dans les préparatifs du mariage. Le soir, elle restait enfermée des heures et des heures dans sa chambre à discuter avec Hermione, la seule au courant de sa rupture d'avec Harry. Hermione qui savait très bien pourquoi Harry avait fait ce geste, avait hésité à expliquer à son amie la mission que Dumbledore avait confiée à Harry. Mais connaissant le caractère fort de Ginny, elle l'avait laissée mariner avec toutes ses questions, se disant que c'était à Harry et à personne d'autre de la mettre au courant.

Ginny sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea à pas de loup vers son placard pour se choisir une tenue. Elle opta pour une courte robe blanche et pour des ballerines rouge sang. Puis elle noua un foulard, tout aussi rouge que ses chaussures, en bandeau autour de ses longs cheveux roux. Elle monta ensuite sur la chaise de son bureau et chercha quelque chose à tâtons au dessus du meuble. Elle saisit une boite en velours et redescendit. Elle sortit de la chambre, descendit les escaliers, traversa la cuisine et entra par une porte dérobée, dans l'atelier de ses frères. La rouquine se dirigea vers un coffre vert bouteille, l'ouvrit et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit un des nombreux rouleaux de papier cadeau qui s'y trouvaient. Celui qu'elle avait choisi était orné de vifs d'or pailletés. Elle en découpa un morceau et emballa la boite dedans. Son travail terminé, elle rangea tout, remonta dans sa chambre et déposa le cadeau au fond d'un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau. La jeune rousse retourna sur son lit et recommença à réfléchir. Comment réagir lorsqu'il arriverait ? Faudrait-il qu'elle fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ou faudrait-il au contraire ne pas lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard ? Ginny ne savait plus que penser. La décision d'Harry de tout arrêter l'avait bouleversée. Du coup, agir normalement était un véritable défi pour elle. Heureusement, Hermione était là, sinon elle aurait sans doute sombré dans la dépression. Parler à sa mère aurait été trop difficile. En revanche , discuter avec quelqu'un déjà au courant de la situation et qui avait le même point de vue était beaucoup plus aisé.

Hermione commença à gigoter. Elle ouvrit un œil après l'autre, cligna des yeux et sourit quand elle vit sa camarade de chambre plongée dans ses pensées. La brune se redressa et la rousse leva la tête.

- Salut, Gin..., marmonna Hermione d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ginny se retourna lentement vers Hermione.

-Salut Hermione, répondit-elle.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es levée? demanda Hermione en se dirigeant vers l'armoire qui lui était destinée.

La rousse resta muette, Hermione ajouta:

- Tu sais que les vacances sont faites pour se reposer et se changer les idées? Ressasser sans arrêt de mauvais souvenirs ne te sera jamais très bénéfique. Il faut que tu avances, Ginny.

Ginny ne dit pas un mot. Elle se contenta de rester assise sur son lit, la tête ailleurs. Hermione ne troubla pas son silence et s'habilla. Prête, elle dit d'une voix douce:

- On en reparlera tout à l'heure, si tu veux bien.

Elle ferma la porte. Ginny écouta les pas des on amie s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle était perdue, mais elle ne comptait pas reparler de cette histoire avec Hermione. Elle en avait assez. Comme le disait si bien son amie, il fallait qu'elle avance. Seulement elle le ferait seule. Plus d'aide, elle n'en ressentait plus le besoin: après tout elle aurait bientôt seize ans. Elle voulait devenir une adulte accomplie, un peu plus de maturité ne lui ferait sans doute aucun mal. Et puis Hermione devait aussi avoir d'autres chats à fouetter, surtout en ces temps de guerre, ses histoires de coeur n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

Sur ces pensées, Ginny sortit de la chambre et descendit déjeuner avec Hermione.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La silhouette du gigantesque château se découpait dans l'ombre. Une ombre avançait d'un pas rapide et discret vers le portail. Silencieusement, elle traversa le parc et se rendit directement à l'escalier qui menait au bureau directorial. Une voix rocailleuse demanda:

-Mot de passe?

Elle baissa les yeux vers la gargouille à l'air mécontent.

-Mmmh...Albus Dumbledore?

-Correct, répondit la gargouille en pivotant.

Elle monta rapidement les marches, toqua et entra dans la pièce avant même d'avoir reçu une réponse. Le professeur McGonagall, assise derrière le bureau, regarda la jeune fille s'installer, interloquée.

-Euh...Bonsoir, Miss..?

-Betsown, Rose Betsown, répondit-elle.

-Miss Betsown, puis-je connaître l'objet de votre visite? demanda le professeur.

-Je voudrais intégrer votre école professeur, dit Rose en plongeant ses yeux mauves dans le regard sévère de la directrice.

-Mais..quel âge avez-vous?

-Dix-sept ans.

-Eh bien, Miss Betsown, comprenez bien que par les temps qui courent, nous sommes très peu enclins à intégrer de nouveaux élèves en cours de cursus. Cela dit, si vos raisons sont valables...

Rose sembla réfléchir un instant alors que le regard du professeur se troublait soudainement.

-Je viens de Salem, aux Etats-Unis. Vous connaissez? dit-elle enfin.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit McGonagall d'une voix blanche. C'est la meilleure école là-bas n'est-ce pas?

-C'est ça. Seulement elle a été ravagée pas une attaque de Mangemorts, dit Rose observant le professeur dans le blanc des yeux. Je suis toute seule et Poudlard est mon dernier recours. Je vous en prie professeur, laissez moi terminer mes études dans votre école...

Rose baissa les yeux et McGonagall sembla se reprendre momentanément.

-D'accord Miss Betsown. Si vous avez dix-sept ans, vous devrez suivre vos cours en Septième année, vous serez répartie dans une des quatre maisons le jour de la rentrée, déclara-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup professeur, répondit Rose sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Vous devrez vous présenter à la gare de King's Cross le 1er septembre à 11h, compris?

-Oui professeur.

-Une lettre vous sera envoyée pour plus d'informations. A présent, veuillez disposer, j'ai une affaire importante à régler, congédia sèchement le professeur.

Rose sortit du bureau directorial sans un mot de plus. Arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, elle transplana dans sa chambre délabrée du Chaudron Baveur. Elle s'assit au bureau, prit un parchemin, une plume et commença à écrire...

_**La suite très bientôt ! N'oubliez pas une petite review pour la route, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**_


End file.
